Once
by fanfiction21
Summary: Percy an other girl characters that you like will be how do I say this getting naughty there will be a whole lot of chapters so check in every week and there might be a new one ENJOY
1. Once

4:36 Is to early to get up, I thought as I got up to get dressed, I walked over to my dresser and take out a plain pair of blue jeans and my camp Half-Blood Orange t-shirt as soon as I was dressed I left my Poseidon cabin (and if your wondering I am a son of Poseidon) I started up the the hill to the big House where kids usually eat breakfast when I got there I saw that Rachael Sitting at the Poseidon table which I am the only one that sits there because I am the only child of Poseidon but Rachael isn't a child of a god but Prophet so she can she through the mist that protects demigods from being found out by mortals so only prophets or gods or demigods can see through it oh I almost forgot that monsters can see through it too so yea. Hey Rachael, I said as I walked over there. Hey Percy she said to me. Wow I just notice that she's wearing a tight blue shirt so I could see every curve of her breasts and a short yellow skirt and her red hair shining beautifully. hey Percy can we go somewhere private to talk. Sure we can go to my cabin. when we got back to my cabin I went in first then she followed me when we got I she slammed the door behind her ran up to me and kissed me I kissed back I picked her up off her feet she wrapped her legs around me and I placed her on her back on my bed as she grinded against my crotch making me hard she slide her hands down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off of me as soon as it was off we started kissing again our tongues battling for dominance I grabbed her shirt and ripped it off while she worked with my belt buckle when she gets done she pulls my pants down and off of me she reaches down and grabs my dick through my boxers I moan into our kiss I work my hands around her body and undo her bra and slid it down her arms then throw it across the room I look down and see how big her breasts really are when I look back up she's blushing I take my lips to her neck and start kissing and sucking she moans I take my hand and start rubbing her vagina she moaned loudly to loud so I went back to kissing her to muffle her moans I grabbed her skirt and pulled it down not noticing that I had grabbed her panties too when I got down to her ankles I looked up and saw her perfect body there wasn't a speck of hair on her body except for her head I went closer to her pussy and started lapping at her juices she was so wet I got up on top of her and she aligned my dick with her vagina and I slowly started to give her time to get use to my size then I started picking up speed. Harder,harder Faster, faster. Rachael moaned over and over again. I was going as fast and hard as I could and Rachael was moan loudly her breathing increasing and her boobs bouncing up and down reapediatly I felt ready to come but I held on just so Rachael would come first I pounded harder and harder. Percy I..im coming. she released closing her walls against my dick as I released way deep in her as soon as I was done I pulled out of her and rolled onto my bed next to her and we hugged each other and fell asleep in each others arms forgetting it was morning.

I was woken by a knock. Who is it. I asked. Its Chiron. I looked next to me to see Rachael waking up. Good morning Percy. Percy who is in there with you asked Chiron. nno one. Don't lie to me I heard a girl. Chiron didn't wait for me to open the door for him he just came in when he did Rachael threw the cover over her head so Chiron couldn't see who it is. whoever you are remove the cover from off of your head NOW. Rachael slowly moved the blanket from over her head but only so he could see her face making sure to keep every thing else covered. Rachael? what do you two think you were doing, I want to know why you were having sex. well me and Rachael love each other.

Ok this is just a short chapter because it is my first so if you would excuse it the next chapter will be better oh and this was set in Percy's P.O.V


	2. (Authors Note)

(Authors Note)

Hey readers I know that you are only going to read half of this but its going to be Percy and Piper next in the forest but that will be on his way back from some where secluded

!ENJOY!


	3. Busted

Percy's (P.O.V.)

Chiron had left the cabin so me and Rachael could get dressed when he left we got up out of bed and grabbed our clothes but when Rachael had grabbed her shirt she realized it wasn't wearable because I had ripped it. Hey Rachael you can wear one of mine. Thanks Percy. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed one of my shirts and threw it to her but it was a little to high so she had to jump to catch it and when it did her breasts bounce up and down when Rachael caught it and landed she noticed me staring at her boobs and she squeezed her arms together and bent down making her boobs look huge. tease. I whispered. she grabbed her panties and slipped them on then her skirt and slid it up her legs real slow making sure I was watching then she had me help her get her bra on which I gladly did then she put my shirt on which any body would be able to tell was mine because I had doodled a trident with a permanent marker on the sleeves of my shirt that every body has seen. While Rachael had been putting on her clothes I had put my pants on then my belt then I threw on another one of my shirts that had the same marking that Rachael's did when we were done we walked out to where Chiron was standing and he told us to follow him when we were walking up the hill the bell rang for breakfast to be over and all the kids starting flooding out of the big house all the kids looked at us and started whispering to others one of the kids walked up to me and said nice man and held up his hand for a high five. I ignored him and kept walking behind Chiron with Rachael and right into Chiron's cabin. Chiron walked to the other side of his desk and then told us to sit down. so we did. I would like you to explain to me why you had broken the rules of this camp. Sorry Chiron it wont happen again please. plus besides you were having sex. but since you have both been good I'll let you pass this once. But that's it, understand?. yeah we do. me and Rachael spoke in unison. Ok kids go. Me and Rachael walk out of his cabin and I decide to walk her up to the cave where she for some reason sleeps and lives we had to go through the forest to get there as we were holding each other in our arms I slid my hand down onto her ass and squeezed and massaged it the I took my hand and slid it down the front of her skirt and past her panties right to her vagina and inserted a finger moving it in and out she moaned and her knees started to buckle so I removed my finger picked her up to carry her so while I was carrying her I slipped my finger back in moving it faster and faster then I added another finger then another then I had all four finger pounding her pussy then when we got to her cave I laid her on the bed and stared stripping her first her (my) shirt off of her then her skirt the her bra and panties till she was completely naked then striped down till I was naked the I got on her bed with her got over her on all fours kissing her then while she wasn't expecting it I slammed my dick into her she screamed in pain and pleasure I pounded in faster and harder I felt her walls closing around my dick so I pounder harder go in deep then raising up just right so I could get the neglected pleasure zone in her pussy then I took my mouth off of her and put it on her breast massaging her nipple with my tongue will squeezing her other breast with my other hand she hit her peak and exploded I could feel her juices around my dick so i released my sperm deep into her womb twice in one day but even as I finished I didn't stop I kept on pounding making her moan over and over again while my tongue kept on massage her nipple I removed my dick and my tongue and switch us into a position called the waterfall I leaned off the end of the bed with only my legs on the bed my dick facing the ceiling. Rachael align my dick with your pussy then I will push up on your feet and letting them back down over and over again fucking her pussy harder than I could before because she was lighter than I thought she climaxed early than I thought also but with her walls so tight around my dick I couldn't hold it in and exploded leaving even more sperm in her even deeper than before then I slid her off my dick and stood up and flipped her over and bent her over her bed and aligned my dick with her ass and slowly entered her ass she winced in pain so I stopped and waited a while letting her ass get use to my 10 inch size then when she said she was ready I started moving in and out real slowly. Faster, Faster, Harder, harder. god Rachael your ass is great its bouncing up and down on my dick turns me on. just then she squeezed her ass together making me moan so I bent down and started sucking on the back of her neck she moaned and i released once more so did she then we crawled up into her bed and I stuck my dick in her vagina and fell asleep with me in he (my thoughts will I sleep Rachel is hot even though I am cheating on Annabeth i think that Rachael is too hot to ever pass up sooo I decided to go with it and fuck her hard and I really really enjoyed having sex with her especially since she a screamer that I love and i am glad that Chiron let us off easy and didn't kick us out of camp and leave us to die by the hands of what ever might kill us out there sooo yeah im really glad).

Ok there you go second chapter longer than the first and each one will keep getting longer and longer until I hit chapter 102 which by then he will have had lots of sex which does not happen in every chapter and if i feel like it i will keep writing for as long as people keep asking me to Well me signing out with chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's (P.O.V.)

I woke up to the smell of food, I look up and it's Rachael cooking food on a stove that I have no ideal how it got there but I wasn't worried about it, I got up and walked over behind a still naked Rachael. Hey baby. I said as I wrapped my arms around her body. Ahh. She screamed as she turned around. "oh Percy".she gasped. "I didn't hear you get up". "sorry for scaring you".I spoke i a soft tone. "Its fine". she whispered. I turned around and started grabbing my clothes to get dressed when I went to pick up my pant I saw her panties, I looked behind me to see if she was looking, she was still paying attention to cooking so I grabbed them and shove them into the pockets of the pants I was holding, right after that I threw my clothes on, I went to leave. "aren't you going to stay for breakfast", Rachael said behind me. "Yeah almost forgot". I said as I went to sit down at a table that I hadn't notice yesterday I was sitting there about 5 minutes when she walked over with two plates with eggs, bacon, and even pancakes that I didn't know she could cook. she walked over holding two plates and handed one of the plates to me then sat down next to me to eat. But I don't think she realized she was still naked."hey baby you know your still naked right". I said in a teseing voice as I smiled. "yeah I am trying to make your breakfast better", "but if you don't like my naked bod", "no baby I love it", its hot I said as I looked back down at my plate to continue eating.

(Later that day)

I will add on but my grandpa died and this is all i could edit


	5. Chapter 5

Fan fiction, or fanfiction, is a broadly defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Works of fan fiction are rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's owner, creator, or publisher; also, they are almost never professionally published. Due to these works' not being published, stories often contain a disclaimer stating that the creator of the work owns none of the original characters. Fan fiction is defined by being both related to its subject's canonical fictional universe and simultaneously existing outside the canon of that universe. Most fan fiction writers assume that their work is read primarily by other fans, and therefore tend to presume that their readers have knowledge of the canon universe in which their works are based. Media scholar Henry Jenkins explains the correlation between transmedia storytelling and fan fiction: History Precursors Robert Henryson's The Testament of Cresseid may be seen as a very early form of fan fiction. The story is based on Chaucer's Troilus and Criseyde and, like most fan fiction, it seeks to elaborate on narrative gaps in the original work. In this case Henryson invents a tragic end for Cresseid, as her final fate is not mentioned in Chaucer's original version of the story. Following the popularity of Samuel Richardson's 1740 novel Pamela; or, Virtue Rewarded, due to lax early copyright laws, a number of unauthorized sequels were published. Similar to fan fiction works, these sequels elaborated on Pamela's life after the events of the novel. As children and young adults, Charlotte Brontë and her siblings wrote many stories and novels detailing fantasy adventures of Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington and his two sons, Arthur and Charles. Later tales focused on Arthur, who became an almost super-heroic figure, the Duke of Zamorna. The Bronte juvenilia are an early example of "real person fan fiction". The turn of the 20th century saw parodies and revisions of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland by authors including Frances Hodgson Burnett and E. Nesbit. In addition, there were several fan-authored versions of Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories. Modern phenomenon Before about 1965, the term "fan fiction" was used in science fiction fandom to designate original, though amateur, works of science fiction published in science fiction fanzines, as differentiated from fiction that was professionally published by professional writers; or fiction about fans and fandom. However, the modern phenomenon of fan fiction as an expression of fandom and fan interaction was popularized and defined via Star Trek fandom and their fanzines published in the 1960s. The first Star Trek fanzine, Spockanalia, contained some fan fiction; many others followed its example. These fanzines were produced via offset printing and mimeography, and mailed to other fans or sold at science fiction conventions for a small fee to help recoup costs. Unlike other aspects of fandom, women dominated fan fiction authoring; 83% of Star Trek fan fiction authors were female by 1970, and 90% by 1973. One scholar states that fan fiction "fill the need of a mostly female audience for fictional narratives that expand the boundary of the official source products offered on the television and movie screen." Fan fiction has become more popular and widespread since the advent of the World Wide Web; In addition to traditional fanzines and conventions, Usenet group electronic mailing lists were established for fan fiction as well as fan discussion. Online, searchable fan fiction archives were also established. The online archives were initially non-commercial hand-tended and fandom- or topic-specific. These archives were followed by non-commercial automated databases. In 1998, the not-for-profit site came online, which allowed anyone to upload content in any fandom. The ability to self-publish fan fiction at an easily-accessible common archive that did not require insider knowledge to join, and the ability to review the stories directly on the site, became popular quite quickly. now hosts millions of stories in dozens of languages, and as of 2003 was widely considered the largest most popular fan fiction archive online. Its indiscriminate policy of accepting any and all submissions has led to its being fondly/derogatively nicknamed "The Pit of Voles". LiveJournal and other blogging services played a large part in the move away from mailing lists to blogs as a means for fan communication and the sharing of fan fiction. Although much fan fiction today is published to archives, it would be impossible to tell whether more or less fan fiction today is posted directly to blogging services than to fan-fiction-specific archives, particularly since many authors maintain accounts on multiple sites and liberally cross-post their stories. On May 22, 2013, the online retailer established a new publishing service, Kindle Worlds. This service would enable fan fiction stories of certain licensed media properties to be sold in the Kindle Store with terms including 35% of net sales for works of 10,000 words or more and 20% for short fiction ranging from 5000 to 10,000 words. However, this arrangement includes restrictions on content, copyright violations, poor document formatting and/or using misleading titles. The most common term is alternate universe which is frequently abbreviated AU. There are two main sub-categories of alternate universe fan fiction: stories that exist in the same "world" as canon, but change one or more major plot points and stories that take some or all characters from the source material and put them in an entirely different situation . In some cases, only names, genders, locations and sometimes relationships are retained, with everything else different, such as the characters of the Harry Potter universe all being normal humans instead of wizards. Fan fiction work sometimes include Dark! or Fem! prefixes before names in their summaries. Fem! denotes of a male character in canon either born female or made female intentionally or by accident. Dark! denotes a character showing the evil part of their personality throughout most, if not all, of the story. There are several categories of "canon" stories as well, that is, stories that do not contradict the source material in any way. Missing scenes fill in parts of the story that were "left out" of the source. Episode Codas are stories that pick up at the end of an episode. These are usually written shortly after an episode airs, when viewers are left wanting more. Other categories, like pre- and post-series refer to stories that depict events taking place outside the chronological scope of the source material. Futurefic refers to any story that takes place after the currently available canon. Romantic or sexual pairings There are four main categories that refer to the romantic or sexual story elements. "Slash", "Femslash", "Het", and "Gen" . In almost all fandoms, slash refers to same-sex male pairings. The term originates from the slash between the names of the characters in a relationship . Although all types of pairings in many fandoms are denoted with a slash, only same-sex pairings are referred to by that term. Femslash, or sometimes femmeslash, refers to same-sex female pairings. Sometimes pairings are represented as portmanteau words combining the names of both parties similar to the popularity of celebrity couple nicknames such as Brangelina. Genres and tropes As with other forms of fiction, fan fiction stories can be written in any genre. There are some specialized genre categories that only apply to fan fiction or, at least, the terminology is specific. "Crack", a story with a deliberately bizarre premise, such as a nonsensical crossover; "angst"; and "fluff", "schmoop" or "WAFF " for a "feel good" story, are well-known examples. Certain tropes are also used and reused in fan fiction. There are so many of these that it would be impossible to name them all, and they vary greatly from fandom to fandom. AUs are common in many fandoms; "hurt-comfort" is also broadly popular. Mary Sue is a trope originating in Star Trek fan fiction that has crossed over to the mainstream, at least among editors and writers. In much early Trek fanfic, a common plot was a minor member of the USS Enterprise's crew saving the life of Captain Kirk or Mister Spock, often being rewarded with a sexual relationship as a result. A Mary Sue is an idealized character representing the author. Kinks The term kink has a somewhat different connotation in reference to fan fiction than it does in mainstream culture. Sexual tropes or situations are often referred to as kinks whether or not they are particularly "adventurous." Sometimes the term is even more broadly applied to describe plots or tropes that people enjoy, regardless of whether or not they are sexual in nature. Crossovers Crossovers are stories that incorporate two or more different sources. For example, an author may take a character from Canon A and place him or her in the universe of Canon B, or characters from two or more fandoms may meet at a neutral location . In some cases, particularly with series whose universes might theoretically overlap as to space and time, the assumption may be made that the characters exist in the same broad universe. These stories may include romantic or sexual pairings between characters from different canons. Length Categorization by story length varies greatly among fandoms and among individuals. It is a common practice in many fandoms to list word count in the header information, especially on LiveJournal. and other archives may have their own specialized rules. Terminology for story length also varies. Some commonly used terms are drabble, ficlet and one-shot . Longer stories may be called longfic, epic, full-length, or novel-length, but these are typically not labels that would be applied by the author. Ratings It is common, especially in fandoms based on U.S. source material, to provide a rating based on MPAA movie ratings G through NC-17. Ratings are usually accompanied by a brief statement of the reason for the rating such as sexual content, violence, or profanity. "Adult" or "Mature" are also commonly used to refer to content equivalent to an R or NC-17 rating. On , the ratings are as follows: K for Kids: Suitable for all ages K+ for Older Kids: Suitable for children 9 and older T for Teen: Suitable for teens 13 and older M for Mature: Suitable for teens 16 and older MA for Mature Adults: Limited only to adults 18 and older Story creation in the online era Fan fiction is often posted serialized as a "work in progress" or WIP, with new chapters published in sequence, sometimes as soon as they are finished. Chapters may take anything from a day to several months to be updated and often remind readers of their place in the story with each new installment. Most archives allow authors to upload individual chapters sequentially under a single title with a main link to the first chapter, and each chapter easily linked to via a drop down menu. It is often considered wise in fan fiction circles to acquire the aid of a "beta reader," sometimes shortened to "beta," whose responsibilities are roughly those of a professional editor to a commercial author—with the exception that the "beta" is most commonly a volunteer who works without pay and on a casual basis and communicates through E-mail or private message systems. Writers are discouraged in some circles from posting fan fiction that has not at least been checked for grammatical, spelling, consistency and plot errors by a beta reader. In late February 2008, set up an area of their site that contains a list of authors willing to "beta" other authors' "fics". or "reviews". Reviews can be given by both anonymous and registered users of most sites, and sites are often programmed to notify the author of new feedback, making them a common way for readers and authors online to communicate directly. This system is intended for a type of bond between the reader and the writer, as well as helping the author improve his or her writing skills through constructive criticism, enabling him or her to produce a better work next time. Occasionally unmoderated review systems are abused to send flames, spam or trolling messages. As a result, the author of the story can either disable or enable anonymous reviews, depending on his/her preference. Internet fan fiction gives young writers a wider audience for their literary efforts than ever before, resulting in improved literacy. Recently fan fiction has seen greater use of the forum or LiveJournal blog format. Built around message board systems, stories are posted on threads with feedback interlaced and immediate. This style of fan fiction is more interactive but also can be a distraction since the stories and comments are between each other. These communication methods make fan fiction sites and blogs useful affinity spaces as writers are able to take readers' feedback and improve their skills and abilities as writers. This informal learning is a side benefit for many fan fiction authors, some of whom eventually attempt or go on to writing professionally. Also, is very famous for a broad range of fan fiction stories. It allows readers to follow, favorite, and review stories as well as publish their own. It is currently one of the biggest fan fiction archive website. Legality Fan fiction is a derivative work under United States copyright law. Some argue that fan fiction does not fall under fair use. The 2009 ruling by United States District Court judge Deborah A. Batts, permanently prohibiting publication in the United States of a book by a Swedish writer whose protagonist is a 76-year-old version of Holden Caulfield of The Catcher in the Rye, may be seen as upholding this position regarding publishing fan fiction, as the judge stated, "To the extent Defendants contend that 60 Years and the character of Mr. C direct parodied comment or criticism at Catcher or Holden Caulfield, as opposed to Salinger himself, the Court finds such contentions to be post-hoc rationalizations employed through vague generalizations about the alleged naivety of the original, rather than reasonably perceivable parody." Others such as the Organization for Transformative Works uphold the legality of non-profit fan fiction under the fair use doctrine, as it is a creative, transformative process. In 1981, Lucasfilms Ltd. sent out a letter to several fanzine publishers, asserting Lucasfilm's copyright to all Star Wars characters and insisting that no fanzine publish pornography. The letter also alluded to possible legal action that could be taken against fanzines that did not comply. Later that year, the director and legal counsel of the Official Star Wars Fan Club sent fanzine publishers a set of official guidelines. Lucasfilms supported fan publications contingent on their upholding these guidelines. The Harry Potter Lexicon is one case where the encyclopaedia-like website about everything in the Harry Potter series, moved towards publishing and commercializing the Lexicon as a supplementary and complementary source of information to the series. Rowling and her publishers levied a lawsuit against the website creator, Steven Vander Ark, and the publishing company, RDR Books, for a breach of copyright. While the lawsuit did conclude in Vander Ark's favor, the main issue in contention was the majority of the Lexicon copied a majority of the Series' material and does not transform enough of the material to be held separately from the series itself. While the HP Lexicon case is an example of Western culture treatment of fan fiction and copyright law, in China, Harry Potter fan fiction is less addressed in legal conflicts but is used as a cultural and educational tool between Western and Chinese cultures. More specifically, while there are a number of "fake" Harry Potter books in China, most of these books are treated as addressing concepts and issues found in Chinese culture. This transformative usage of Harry Potter in fan fiction is mainly from the desire to enhance and express value to Chinese tradition and culture. In recent years, several prominent authors have given their blessings to fan fiction, notably J.K. Rowling. Rowling said she was "flattered" that people wanted to write their own stories based on her fictional characters. Similarly, Stephenie Meyer has put links on her website to fan fiction sites about her characters from the Twilight series. The Fifty Shades trilogy was developed from a Twilight fan fiction originally titled Master of the Universe and published episodically on fan-fiction websites under the pen name "Snowqueen's Icedragon". The piece featured characters named after Stephenie Meyer's characters in Twilight, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. As an example of changing views on the subject, author Orson Scott Card once stated on his website, "to write fiction using my characters is morally identical to moving into my house without invitation and throwing out my family." He changed his mind completely and since has assisted fan fiction contests, arguing to the Wall Street Journal that "Every piece of fan fiction is an ad for my book. What kind of idiot would I be to want that to disappear?" However, Anne Rice has consistently and aggressively prevented fan fiction based on any of her "fictional" characters . She, along with Anne McCaffrey and Raymond Feist, have asked to have any fiction related to their series removed from . Sharon Lee and Steve Miller, creators of the Liaden universe, strongly oppose fan fiction written in their universe. "I don't want "other people interpreting" our characters. Interpreting our characters is what Steve and I do; it's our job. Nobody else is going to get it right. This may sound rude and elitist, but honestly, it's not easy for us to get it right sometimes, and we've been living with these characters. . .for a very long time... We built our universes, and our characters; they are our intellectual property; and they are not toys lying about some virtual sandbox for other kids to pick up and modify at their whim. Steve and I do not sanction fanfic written in our universes; any such work that exists, exists without our permission, and certainly without our support." See also Archive of Our Own Canon Collaborative fiction Cthulhu Mythos Dōjin Dōjinshi Fandom Fiction Legal issues with fan fiction Media fandom Wold Newton family References Further reading Black, R. . Adolescents and online fan fiction. New York: Peter Lang. Bode, Dana L. ""., Transformative Works and Cultures, 1 . Fowler, Karen Joy. Wit's End. Putnam, 2008. A novel about a mystery writer who constantly battles fan fiction about her famous detective. Hellekson, Karen, and Kristina Busse. Fan fiction and fan communities in the age of the Internet: new essays. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Co., 2006. ISBN 0-7864-2640-3. Jamison, Anne. Fic: Why Fan Fiction is Taking Over the World. Dallas, Tx: Smart Pop, 2013. ISBN 978-1-939529-19-0. Jenkins, Henry. Textual Poachers: Television Fans and Participatory Culture . New York: Routledge, 1992. ISBN 0-415-90571-0. Lawrence, K. F. PhD thesis, University of Southampton. Pugh, Sheenagh. The Democratic Genre: Fan Fiction in a Literary Context. Bridgend, Wales: Seren, 2005. ISBN 1-85411-399-2. Grossman, Lev. The Boy Who Lived Forever. time/arts/article/0,8599,2081784-1, External links —the largest fan fiction gallery on the internet —Henry Jenkins on fan fiction

Bibliography: Wikipedia baygross


End file.
